On the Side
by Twin-Kitten
Summary: Sam and Dean run into one of their little ‘jobs’. The problem is there is no information in their father’s book. Only a phone number and a female name which leads them to think their dad has a girlfriend on the side. OFCDean. COMPLETE
1. Phone call

**Title**:

**Author**: Twin Kittin (Fanfic) or Tikigirl (adult fan)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything out of supernatural or anything else you might recognize. If I did, Sam and Dean would not wear very many shirts. wink

**Summary**: Sam and Dean run into one of their little 'jobs'. The problem is there is no information in their father's book. Only a phone number and a female name. Sam/OC/Dean.

((((((((BREAK)))))))

"So, how do you feel about bloody sticks, animal attacks, and mutilation?" Dean looked away from the newspaper and over at Sam, who was lying on the motel room bed, with his odd-playful smile. Sam looked up from his laptop and gave Dean his usual wary look.

"That depends on what you mean…" Sam stood and looked over his brother's shoulder curiously. "What did you find?"

"Well, I'm thinkin' witchcraft." Dean looked back to the article while Sam picked up their father's book and began looking for an entry about witches. Dean smirked. "Thing is, Dad's book only tells the signs of witches, but no solutions. No suggestions, no tips… nothing but a phone number."

Sam raised his eyebrows at the oddness of that. It wasn't like Dad. "Have you ever called the number?" Dean shook his head as Sam finally found the page. He dragged his finger down the side, reading quickly. "Why?"

Dean waited. Sam finally found the number which was followed by a name. A girl's name. "Oh…" Dean nodded. "That's why, Sammy boy."

Sam looked at Dean in concern, sitting down in the other chair as he stared at the name 'Sasha'. "You don't think that Dad was seeing someone do you?" It was obvious in Sam's voice that he wanted his brother to reassure him. To reaffirm the thought that their father wouldn't do that. "I mean, he was still in love with mom last time I talked to him… He would tell us if he was seeing someone wouldn't he? And he wouldn't put a personal number in this book…" Sam wasn't sure if he wanted to know if his father was with another woman. It was a sick and unwanted thought for him.

Dean shook his head, but his expression was unsure. "I don't want to think it, but I keep wondering. Maybe he is with her now."

Sam shook his head. "No. He wouldn't do that. Not to us… He wouldn't make us worry like this." Then before Dean could stop him, Sam pulled out his cell phone and began to dial the number.

Dean lunged forward, "Sam, no. Put the phone down!" But too late. Sam had spun away and had his back to Dean as the phone on the other end rang. "Damn it Sam!"

Sam shushed him, motioning with his hand as he heard the click that indicated that the phone had been picked up. He was shocked at the soft female voice that answered.

_"Jon? I have been waiting for you to call me back for almost a week. I know you are busy with your monster hunting thing but I need some serious help."_ By now Dean's curiosity had gotten the better of him and he was crowded close to Sam, their heads close together listening to the person on the other end. "_Malory is giving me trouble again, and your 'baby' is going out in the shed if you don't tell me what to do with him."_ Unfortunately Sam and Dean missed the sarcasm around the word baby.

They were so shocked that when the girl on the other end stopped talking they didn't even realize it. Until she spoke again. i Jon?... Hello/i

"Ugh.. Hi, sorry. Is this Sasha?" Sam shrugged and shook his head when Dean hit him on the shoulder motioning with his hands to hang up._ "Oh my god, what happened? Is he okay?"_ There was a pause before he voice came back with a suspicious tone. _"Who are you"_

Dean was motioning franticly to Sam now, but he only turned away. "Well, see… Jon is my Dad. Your number was in his book, and we are having some trouble so I decided to call you. I thought you could help." Dean was gripping his head as if in agony, and mouthing things to Sam, who ignored him. _"Oh… Oh, okay. Don't scare me like that, jeez. So you must be Dean. And, yeah, this is Sasha."_ Her voice was resigned now almost as if she knew a call would be coming from them.

"Actually, I'm Sam. But Dean is here too." Dean flopped back on one of the motel beds and covered his face in his hands. _"Both of you? That's odd. Jon said that if anything happened, Dean would be the one calling me… But I guess that's not important."_ There was a pause before the voice added, _"You said you had a problem?"_

"Yeah. We are working on something that seems like witchcraft." Sam walked over to the newspaper that Dean had left on the table. Scanning it quickly he read it off to her. "Bloody twigs, strange markings, animal attacks… Mutilations. Can you help us out?"

_Wow that sounds like… Hey where are you?_ Sam paused, looking at Dean before answering. As soon as he started to tell her, Dean sat up and glared at him. "We are in Sunny Morning Motel off the highway near Sacanga."

_"That's great. Do you have paper and a pencil? I'm going to give you directions to my place, you aren't far."_ Sam scrambled for a moment and quickly sat down at the table. "Okay I'm ready."

(((((((Break)))))))

An hour later, Sam and Dean pulled up in front of a Victorian style house (1). It was minty green color with darker trim, and it had a wrap around porch on the bottom floor. One corner was built in a round turret and it looked like a family home. Dean sighed. "Sam are you sure this is the right place?"

"Positive Dean. The numbers are the same and the description she gave me fits this house. And we followed the directions… Why do you ask?" Sam folded the piece of paper and tucked it in his pocket as he climbed out of the car. Dean followed reluctantly, standing by the driver door while Sam came around the front of the car.

"This place looks like a family should live here… You know the works: A dog, 2.5 kids, stay at home mom, dad at work. There's even a white picket fence for god's sake."

Sam just shook his head with a smile. "Common Dean, you know you want to meet this woman. Maybe she can help us find Dad after we do this witch thing."

Dean grumbled the whole way up the walk, but he followed Sam and didn't stop him from ringing the doorbell. There was a slight scuffling inside, and the door swung open. Both Sam and Dean blinked in surprise. This girl was not what they had been expecting.

She was petite, no taller than 5'4", and she was their age. Her hair was a soft red, and it reached her shoulders. She was slender, but not sickly thin, with abundant curves in her chest and a soft swell of hips. Her jeans covered her feet, with only a bit of her toes peaking out, and had colorful patches and needle work up and down the fabric. Her top was simple, a fitted t-shirt that was a soft chocolate colored fabric. It was a casual outfit but both Sam and Dean had to shift to relieve pressure in their groin.

Sam spoke first after clearing his throat and glancing at Dean, who was still giving the girl a once over. The girl seemed amused by it and not offended, so Sam sighed in relief. "Sorry to bother you.. I think we have the wrong house. We'll just go." Sam grabbed Dean's arm and started to turn just as she spoke.

"You two look like your father." In person her voice was slightly different, it had a husky tone that was hidden by cell phone noise, and it was deeper. Not deep like a man's voice, but deep like she had just woken up. Sam looked at her in shock.

"You… You're Sasha?" To Sam's embarrassment, his voice squeaked slightly on her name.

"You must be Sam." She turned to Dean then, with a smirk that lifted one side of her mouth higher than the other. "Which makes you Dean." She shook her head with an odd wistful look. "Just like Jon described the two of you."

She stepped back, opening the door wider. "You might as well come in. You look a little confused."

(((((((BREAK)))))))

Hope you liked the first chapter and it wasn't too cliché…

To see these pictures replace the (dot)s with periods .

(1) This is a picture of the house in the description. http/i7(Dot)photobucket(Dot)com/albums/y256/RPGerpictures/Victorian1-2(dot)gif

(2) This is a picture of Sasha. http/i7(dot)photobucket(Dot)com/albums/y256/RPGerpictures/Sexy20girls/Untitled-3new(dot)jpg


	2. Cookies and Beer?

Tah-Da! Chapter 2. I know that probably all my Kiotr readers are peeved at me for not working on How To Come Home, but I have to get this out of my head, because it keeps contaminating my other stories. This story shouldn't be too long though. OH! And I forgot to mention. The reason this is a Sam/OC/Dean is because I can't decide who I want her to be with. When I figure it out I'll let you know, but I'm leaning towards Dean.

To everyone who read Chapter 1 and didn't review: Shame on you.. I do not feel the love. But at least you read it. I do appreciate it when people tell me if things are off or are lame, as long as you are nice about it. Cookies to whoever reviews! Please vote for who you think she should end up with, Sam or Dean.

(((((((BREAK)))))))

Sam and Dean were now sitting in a sunny living room, on a tan couch. There were large windows looking into the back yard and the French doors had frosted panes of glass that added a warm airbrushed look to the room. It was like a picture out of a magazine.

"Can I get you something to drink before we start? Something to eat?" Sasha stood in the doorway leading to the kitchen, her hands on either side of the frame as she asked. Sam shook his head with a smile, but Dean nodded. "Yeah, do you have any beer?"

She gave him a look before laughing. "I'm not surprised. I think I have a few of Jon's leftovers." She disappeared and they heard rustling and the sound of a fridge opening.

Sam leaned close to Dean, whispering. "Dean, I don't think Dad is sleeping with her. She is our age, probably younger."

Dean glared at Sam, "Have you not heard of Viagra? Dad could be doing anything, so just chill and we will ask her okay." They could hear Sasha coming back and Dean pushed Sam away from him self-consciously. "And don't lean close to me like that… It's weird." Sam rolled his eyes, and leaned back, just as Sasha came into the room with a tray in her hands.

Sam stood and immediately offered to help her, but she turned him down with a smile. Setting the tray on the coffee table, she handed Dean his beer bottle, already uncapped. Looking at Sam, she smiled bashfully. "I know you said you didn't want anything, but I brought some lemonade and cookies… just in case you changed your mind." She shrugged and picked up a bottle of water that was obviously for her, before settling in a chair with her legs pulled up under her.

"I guess you want to know how I know your Dad… I'll try not to confuse you too much. Then we can get to the little witchcraft problem."

"Okay…" Sam took a cookie to be polite and nudged Dean to do the same. Dean motioned to his beer, but Sam poked him and Dean grumblingly took a cookie.

She laughed a little nervously and her fingers were playing with a seam in her jeans. "Right well… I met your Dad when I was 12. You guys were in high school, I think Sam was 15 and Dean was 17. It was one of his trips that he didn't bring you along. Something about it being an easy trip and he didn't want to take you out of school. I don't remember exactly."

"Anyway, my dad was a real son-of-a-bitch. A warlock of the first order is what he called himself. Your Dad was here to get rid of him. And he did a good job, but I guess he didn't think a warlock would have kids." Sasha shrugged and before she could continue, Dean interrupted while reaching for another cookie (which actually went pretty well with beer).

"Kids? I thought it was just you.."

Sasha blinked before shaking her head. "Sorry, I guess I forgot about Mallory… My twin sister."

"Wait, that's the name you said on the phone. Something about having trouble with her." Sam spoke that time and Sasha nodded.

"Yeah, but I'll get there. So there we were, the two of us girls just staring at your Dad after he killed ours. And he was just staring back at us. I thought he looked like, I don't know, like Lancelot after slaying a dragon or something. Mallory had a different reaction. She hated him, started throwing things and screaming at the top of her lungs. She loved our Dad, though only God knows why."

"He sort of helped us out after that, he contacted the local child services, and we went into foster care. This house stayed in our names though. We lived okay, because of Mallory we kept being shuffled around, but we took pretty good care of ourselves. Then at around 16 Mallory started running away. The first few times the cops found her and brought her back. The last time, no one could find her. By then I was 17. Your Dad petitioned for custody of me and he won. After all I didn't have any family. My mom killed herself not long after Mallory and I were born."

"So I moved back into this house. Repainted it, fixed it up a bit with Jon's help, and I live here. I've got enough of an inheritance from my mom that I didn't need any money, and since your place is only a few hours from here, it was easy enough to call your Dad when I needed something. After I turned 18 I got a cell phone that only Jon had the number of, and I helped him out with witches and vampires."

"He is the closest thing to a real father I've ever had, and I think of him that way." Sasha shrugged.

"That's great, that means you aren't sleeping with him." Dean blurted that out as he finished off his beer and reached for a fourth cookie. Sam elbowed him hard in the ribs making Dean cringe. "Hey!"

But Sasha was laughing. "You two thought that your Dad and I were…?"

"Well you did mention a baby on the phone…" Sam added softly.

"Yeah, that damn gun he left here. I don't know why he left it, but I don't know what to do with it. I am tempted to put it out in the shed and let it rust."

"Okay… So about the witch problem…?" Dean asked softly, reaching for yet another cookie. Sam looked at him oddly when he realized that half the plate was gone.

"That's where Mallory comes in. I think that we have the same problem, you guys and me. Mallory followed our father; she is a witch and not a good one. Powerful, but twisted. She is the one that has been making such a mess around here, and I'm pretty sure that she is trying to pin it on me. I can't take care of her on my own. Wicca is not nearly as powerful as witchcraft but it is more pure."

"I can take away her powers, but after that it is up to you to kill her. I'll be too weak to defend myself let alone fight her." Sasha looked uncomfortable. "I knew this would happen eventually, but I hoped… You know?"

Sam and Dean nodded, and Sasha stood slowly. "You guys are welcome to stay here tonight, I have plenty of room. It's been a long time since anyone has stayed here but it would mean a lot to me if you did."

Sam spoke up before Dean could say anything. "We would love to. Thanks."

Dean hit him on the shoulder, "Thanks but we wouldn't want to intrude… We'll just sleep somewhere else."

Sasha grinned, "Where, your car? Dean relax. After all your dad has done for me and all you are going to help me with, I would feel bad if I didn't take care of you at least one night. And I would never be able to talk to your dad without feeling guilty."

Dean was about to protest again, when Sasha pushed him. He had been standing but her push had made him lose his balance and plop down onto the couch again. He glared at her and she only smiled. "Stay. I'll make steak. I know it's your favorite." Then she walked away leaving a shocked Sam and a bewildered Dean.


	3. Making Beds

Yeah! Sam/Dean love, cookies, and beer for **SINNderella.** Thanks for reviewing! This chapter is dedicated to you. (cha-cha-cha)

Okay here is the vote so far:

Sam:0

Dean:1

(((((((BREAK)))))))

After 'the incident', as Sam was calling Sasha's shove (just to annoy Dean), Sasha had started warming up the kitchen grill. Then she pulled out fresh sheets and towels as well as extra blankets and pillows, and herded them up the stairs where she showed them their rooms. Sam and Dean had separate rooms, but they were across the hall from each other. She handed out the sheets, towels, blankets, and pillows before showing them the bathroom. Then she left them to make their own beds while she started dinner.

So Sam and Dean teamed up to make the beds, so they could talk at the same time. Dean found the fitted sheet and tossed two corners to Sam who stood on the other side of the bed. Sam had an odd smile on his face as he spoke. "So Dean… What do you think of Sasha?"

Dean grumbled under his breath as he bent to pull the sheet over the mattress. Sam grinned teasingly. "Sorry, what was that? I didn't hear you…."

Dean stood and glared at Sam. "She's weird. There, happy now?"

"Weird? Is that all? Besides, I thought you liked weird. I'm the one that wants a normal life, remember?" Sam grinned as they started to spread the top sheet. "I like her."

Dean twitched. "What do you mean you_ like_ her?" He threw the pillows at the head of the bed before pulling up a blanket that he flung at Sam, who only laughed. "Because if you think she is hot, fine. She is definitely hot. But she is also off limits."

Sam flipped the blanket in the air, watching Dean catch the ends and pull them down over the bed as he did the same to his side. "Why is she off limits?"

Dean flopped the last blanket on top without spreading it and he walked across the hall to start on Sam's bed. Sam followed with a smirk and a teasing tone in his voice. "Common Dean… Why is she off limits? Is she off limits to _us_ or to _me_?"

"Sam. Shut up and help me make this bed." Dean was clearly agitated, he was sorting through the sheets roughly and his voice was deeper than usual.

"Just admit that you like her, and I'll stop." Sam put on an innocent face as he helped spread the first sheet.

"I don't like her, now let it go."

Sam shrugged, and was silent until they got to the blankets. Dean had calmed down, thinking that Sam had let it go, but Sam was only biding his time.

"I think you like her…"

"Damn it Sam!" Dean dropped the blanket and lunged across the bed. Sam scrambled back but Dean caught him by the sides of his denim jacket and pushed him against the wall. "I do not like her! Okay!"

Sam shrugged from his position against the wall, still pinned by Dean. "Just admit you like her, and I'll leave you alone…" Sam's voice was calm, despite the circumstances, and still teasing. Dean's grip tightened, pushing him harder against the wall. Sam kept going though. "You should like her… She is just weird enough to understand us. She cooks, and you love food. You admitted that she was hot."

Dean growled at Sam and pulled him away from the wall only to slam him against it again, making the wall shudder slightly. Sam only grinned after wincing. "I think you _do_ like her, but you don't want to admit it."

"Sam…" Dean sighed, letting his brother slide out of his grip. "Fine. I like her. Are you happy? Now just stay away from her."

Sam grinned and was about to say something but he was interrupted.

"Well… That was interesting. If you boys are done trying to knock down my house with each other, dinner is ready." Sasha was standing in the doorway, her ankles crossed as she leaned against the frame. Sam's grin grew even bigger if it was possible and he nudged Dean, whose head was ducked to hide his embarrassment. Dean shoved him which sent him into the wall again.

Sasha rolled her eyes as they all went down stairs. When she caught a moment when Sam was ahead and Dean was nearby she leaned close.

"You don't have to like me, you know…" She whispered it in his ear and passed him, leaving Dean staring after her in the hall. Once again, he was confused… and aroused.


	4. Green Eyes

**SINNderella** has reviewed again, and I give her many thanks! I was a little worried about the last chapter because I don't have any siblings and I am not a guy, so I have no idea how brothers would act around each other (other than on the show, obviously). But I thought it turned out cute and I'm glad someone else thought the same thing.

((((((BREAK)))))))

While the three of them ate dinner Sasha told them about what she thought their plan should be, first for finding Mallory, and second for dealing with her. Sam and Dean added comments and suggestions, and Sasha would agree or explain why she thought they should do something. Eventually they finished eating, but they kept talking for almost 3 hours when they finally came up with a plan. Then after saying their goodnights, the three of them all went to their separate rooms.

The next morning Dean didn't wake up until almost 11. When he was showered and dressed he came downstairs only to find both Sam and Sasha already up, dressed, and finished with breakfast. They were in the large kitchen and connected dining room, doing… something.

Sam was stirring a pot on the stove, while Sasha ground something in a mortar and pestle. The dining table was strewn with small bags, bottles, scraps of paper with different calculations, several large books, and bunches of plants, twigs, and dried herbs. Dean just stared at them for a moment.

"What are you doing!"

Sam turned around and Sasha looked up from where she was checking something in one of the books. Sam kept stirring but he grinned, "Hey Dean, sleep well?"

"Shut up Sam." Dean growled as he leaned over to look in the pot.

Sasha sighed and just shook her head. "Good morning Dean. Hungry? I saved some breakfast for you, but you could wait for lunch if you want."

Dean nodded, "I'll wait for lunch. What are you doing?" He flipped through on of the books looking at the drawings, calculations, and cooking instructions. "This isn't lunch is it?"

Sasha rolled her eyes. "No, you goon." Dean looked incredulously at Sam who laughed at the name, but Sasha continued. "These are going to help us find Mallory, and few of them will help to take her powers and weaken her. I'm also working on something that should help to protect you two."

Dean lifted and eyebrow to look at her as he casually examined a few of the things accumulated on the table. "Protect us from what? I thought you were going to be able to take her powers…"

Sasha looked at Dean as if he had said the stupidest thing in the world, with a small smile on her face. "I should be able to disable them, but that doesn't mean that you are safe. Anything she cast before I take her powers will still be active. If she lays a trap it will still be active when I take her powers."

Dean scowled at the tone of voice she had used, as if she was talking to a child, but didn't say anything about it. "How does all this stuff work?" He asked cautiously, he had a hidden agenda and he didn't want to show his hand before he was ready.

Sasha picked up a stone bowl, added something, and began to grind it as she answered. "Well, I was going to put this" she lifted motioned towards a few bowls that held different things, "in some pouches that you wear."

Dean moved behind Sam and looked down at the bubbling liquid. "What about this stuff?"

"That is a liquid that will disable any magic that it is put on. For example, if Mallory took control of something and was using it to hurt us or to trap us, we could give whatever it was a little squirt and her magic would be repelled and the object would go back to it's natural state."

Dean looked at the foul liquid closely. "What happens if it gets on something that is not witchy, like Sam's hand?" Dean purposely bumped Sam, lightly though. Sam glared at Dean as he was nudged away from the pot. "Hey!"

Sasha was watching them with a curious look, before shaking her head in confusion at how they acted. "Nothing. Well, if it was hot _like now_ it would burn just like anything else, but otherwise it is harmless." Sasha glared at Dean for bumping Sam, her voice slightly accusatory when she said 'like now'.

Dean twitched and moved away from Sam and the pot, wondering why she was defending Sam. 'It was only a little shove… She doesn't need to act like I'm the bad guy.' He leaned against the counter grumblingly, while Sasha poured some powder into a little cloth pouch.

After a few minutes of watching Sam and Sasha work in silence (Sam had a recipe so that he didn't need to ask Sasha what to do), Dean started to shift on his feet and sigh. After a few minutes Sasha got tired of it. "Dean, what's wrong?"

He hesitated just long enough for Sasha to put down what she was working on and move into the kitchen. "Dean…?"

Dean sighed before he spoke, knowing that what he was about to say was a little silly. "I'm bored." He sounded like a little kid.

Sam started laughing and Sasha leaned over to swat him on the arm. Dean smirked until Sasha grabbed his arm and dragged him over to the table where she had been working. Pulling out a chair she pushed him down. While Dean was recovering( no one had ever pushed him around like that except for Missouri Mosley) Sasha was putting the mortar and pestle in front of him along with some Tupperware(tm) bowls and different dried plants.

With a smile she pulled another chair close and got Dean's attention. Then she showed him how to grind the materials and went over what they were and what they were used for. While she was talking, Sam caught Dean's eye over her head and started making faces. Dean grinned and stifled a chuckle, until Sam started to mimic making-out. Dean was glaring at Sam and mouthing threats when Sasha's face popped up right in front of his. They were almost nose to nose and she didn't look happy. Dean said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Hey, you have green eyes.."


	5. Guns Blazing and Castration

Yeah, I got more reviews! I feel all loved and squiggly…. I am obviously easily pleased. (sticks out tongue) Anyway, the reason the last chapter took so long to get up was that I had a few papers due (must kill papers)… Love to all my reviewers, who now get cookies and stuff:

**SINNderella**: You review all the time, thanks so much (huggles) I'm so glad I got the brothers right. (does a dance)

**Ik00bak**: Your vote has been counted! (gives a sticker that says 'I voted')

**RowennaLuna**: Sorry I didn't mention you in the last chapter but my comp wouldn't let me see my reviews. So here is your thank you, "Thanks oodles!"

The voting tally:

Sam:1

Dean:1

It is a tie, so every one should vote or else I'm going to pull a dictator stunt and just choose myself. (grin) The turning point is definitely coming up, so voting is needed.

(((((((BREAK)))))))

Sasha wasn't phased by the comment, and only narrowed the aforementioned eyes at Dean as she stood to her full height with her arms crossed over her chest. Admittedly she was a good 6 inches shorter than Dean's 6 feet, and 9 inches shorter than the 6'3" Sam, but Dean was sitting and Sam was across the room behind a counter in the kitchen, so the movement had the desired affect of getting them to pay attention.

With a last glare at Dean she walked into the kitchen and shooed Sam away from the pot he had been stirring. "Sam, go get yours and Dean's clothes and put them in the laundry room for me." Since Sam had been up much earlier than Dean, he had gotten a tour of sorts.

Sam looked at her for a moment while he handed the wooden spoon over, before turning to leave. He gave Dean a look before leaving the room however. Sasha sighed heavily, but was silent for a moment. Then she turned off the burner under the pot and set the spoon to the side.

"Dean… I know that you are not used to listening to other people when you work. You and Sam go in with very little information, guns blazing. You can't beat Mallory like that. You need me because of what I know, and I need you because I can't do this without your guns blazing."

Sasha moved out of the kitchen to sit in the chair that she had sat in when she was trying to explain the herbs and grinding. "Dean, there are things that we are going to need in order to get through this, things that you and Sam need to know. If we go out unprepared, we will not make it back. Mallory is powerful. It will take all my energy to keep her under control… I won't be able to help you or Sam."

"Just try and work with me, okay. If you can't, fine. I'll take Sam and do it without you if I have to. But I would like you be with us, and I'm sure Sam does too." Without another word, Sasha got up and started making lunch. Dean could hear Sam coming down the stairs and realized that a conversation that seemed to last hours had only been a minute or two. Before Sam came back, Dean spoke quickly.

"If you take my brother and leave me behind, I'll kill you."

"Same here." Sasha had caught on to him. Dean had been planning to get whatever he needed from her and then he would leave her behind while he and Sam took care of it. She wasn't going to let him. "Only I can do worse than kill you."

Dean smirked, "What are you going to tell my daddy on me?"

"Maybe, but I was thinking more along the lines of making you impotent. Maybe castration."

Dean gulped and quickly shut up, his face pale.

(((((((BREAK)))))))

Unfortunately this one turned out short, but the next one should be longer now that all the little formalities involved with getting them out on the case are done.


	6. Catching Up

Okay everyone, now that the votes are tallied(even though there were only three votes total(cries)) the next chapter is going to show who Sasha will end up with. The next chapter is almost done, and is going to be smut-tastic. Now for reviews:

**Lady-Werewolf**: yeah, another vote! And that's right, because Dean does have a lot of bull on the show and I think the fact that he gets away with it is cool, but he needs someone to keep him in line. I'm glad you think I got the two characters right, because I worry about that, like I'm sure most people do. (I personally, can almost never get Rogue(from X-men) right.)

**SINNderella**: I did start out with Sasha being workable with both of them, while at the same time having a strong personality, so I'm glad you think she could go either way. And I agree, there are a lot of Dean/ofc out there. I think the reason for that is because Sam isn't over Jess yet, even though she is dead. The funny part is, in real life, Sam is more "my type" than Dean. I like the brainy, tormented souls, I guess. And I'm sure Sam will get someone eventually(wink), because he looks good with his shirt off too.

(((((((BREAK))))))))

Sam came into the room after dumping the clothes on the floor of the laundry room. Looking back and forth, from Dean to Sasha, he couldn't help wondering what had happened. He always seemed to miss things like this, always sent out of the room, important things. His father had done it. Sam would be someplace else and would come into the room where Dean and their father were. There would be this moment of silence before they would start to talk again. Sam could tell they had changed the subject. For every job that his father took him on, there was another where Sam was left behind. His father and Dean would decide that something was too dangerous, too gruesome for Sam to see. It was always like that, treating Sam like he was delicate and weak.

But at the same time as resenting the protection, Sam was grateful. He could see the toll it had taken on Dean. Before he went to college he couldn't see it, but now he could. Dean hardly laughed anymore, and when he did it was a false sarcastic laugh. Nothing about human nature seemed to surprise him. Dean didn't talk much any more, preferring to be quiet; dark and brooding. In some ways it suited him, but at the same time Sam knew that Dean had another side to him. The side that was good with kids, and would eat until he could hardly breathe, and knew how to play around. Before, if Sam would tease Dean, Dean would tease him right back. Now he got angry. If anyone deserved a normal life it was Dean. He had seen so much more than Sam could imagine. Sam wanted to make sure that Dean was happy, but his own troubles; his dreams and visions, his regrets, kept keeping him from it. He was too busy trying to help himself that he didn't have any time to help his brother.

Sasha seemed to take everything in stride. Calmly doing what had to be done, saying what had to be said. She had already helped Sam sleep through the night, without any nightmares. Being in this house was soothing, peaceful. Sasha was almost the mother that Sam had never had. Maybe she could take care of all of them; Sam, Dean, maybe even their father. Not even Jess had been able to understand Sam or make him feel as calm, but Sasha knew. She _knew_. She knew when Sam didn't want to talk, what to say, how it felt.

After Dean had gone to bed, passed out would be a more accurate term though, Sam had knocked on Sasha's door. She didn't laugh at him. She was better than a psychiatrist. She explained things to Sam, gave him a new insight. If he didn't have these visions would life be better or worse? For all that Dean teased him about it, Sam decided that his… ESP or whatever it was, was a good thing. He had a chance to change things; if he didn't know things then he would never be able to stop them from happening. And for the first time in a long time, Sam had slept through the night.

Dean always slept through the night. It was as if he just passed out, suddenly and in any position, and he only thought about things when he was awake. Sam didn't know if Dean dreamed. Technically everyone dreamed, but Dean never seemed to twitch in his sleep or wake up suddenly the way that Sam did. Once Sam had done an experiment when they were younger, poking Dean while he was asleep to see what happened. Dean didn't react except to roll away from Sam. Dean never had a moment when he was half asleep or half awake. When he was awake he was completely coherent, and when he was asleep… he was a rock. A big rock that sometimes snored, but not often; only when he was lying on his stomach.

Now Sasha was standing in the kitchen, making lunch, while Dean bit into. This time it was Sam's favorite, grilled cheese sandwiches. Sasha was just putting the sandwiches onto the plates when Sam showed up.

Sasha looked up and smiled, handing him a plate and a glass of soda. That's when Sam noticed that Dean was drinking a soda too. Smirking Sam sat down next to him with his plate balanced on his knee. Sasha handed Dean his plate and sat down with hers just as Sam spoke. "So she wouldn't give you any more beer huh?" Dean glared at Sam but kept eating.

Sasha just looked at them oddly. She would never understand that whole boy thing. But she shook her head and explained. "No I did not give Dean beer. We have work to do after you finish eating. We're going into the woods that Mallory used to run away to. If she is anywhere, I'm fairly sure that she is there. Some houses have gone up since then, but not enough to push her much farther back than usual. We might have a little hiking to do. I'm sure you boys can handle it."

(((((((BREAK)))))))

After they had finished eating, Sasha packed up her bag, while Sam and Dean got their own supplies ready. Then Sasha climbed in the back seat of Dean's Chevy, and they all went to get gas, before Sasha led them up the winding roads. When the roads turned to dirt, Sasha switched maps. When the dirt road faded into nothing, they got out and started to hike into the foot hills. After a while Sasha pulled out a small GPS.

"The caves up here are all linked together, it's a maze of passages. Last time I was in here, there were some pretty severe drops and I almost got caught in a cave-in once. I think we should leave this area until tomorrow, we've covered two of her old hide-outs. It's starting to get dark, I think we should head back."

Sam nodded and started to turn, but Dean decided to look around for a few minutes while Sasha and Sam got a head start. "I'll catch up in a few minutes."

But when Dean started down the way they had come, he found them only a few minutes ahead of him. Sam was sitting on a rock while Sasha kneeled over his lap. Sam was groaning.

Before Dean knew what he was doing, he had stalked over and pulled Sasha up, already growling at Sam.

"What the hell is going on!"

(((((((BREAK)))))))

Dun-dun-dun! What is going on? Well we just have to wait for the next chappie which might be up later today, and if not, it will be up tomorrow.


	7. Anger and Arousal

Tadah! Be afraid, be very afraid… This is a good chappie but if you are under 18, do NOT read.

**RowennaLuna**: Of course, you can have whatever cookie you want. (presents the cookie) And the sexual tension has definitely hit the roof.

Grinns like a maniac… Just you wait and see, there is a smut-tastic scene in this chapter.

(((((((BREAK)))))))

Dean sulked up the stairs to throw his bag into his room, while Sasha helped Sam out of the car and into the house. Then Dean had to go back down stairs and help Sam up the stairs to his room, ignoring everything Sam said. Sasha came in with a bag of ice wrapped in a towel, putting it on Sam's ankle. Despite Sam's protests, both Sasha and Dean left the room.

After Sasha brought up some pain medication and a glass of water for Sam, Dean pulled her back down the stairs and into the living room.

"You can let go of me now, you goon." Sasha pulled her arm out of his grasp and crossed her arms over her chest. "What is wrong now?"

Dean glared at her, punctuating his speech with a finger pointed at her. "You _said_ that you could _protect_ him. What happened huh, get distracted by his butt while you were walking behind him? _This_ is why we don't have girls around…"

Sasha rolled her eyes a whacked his hand away from where he was aggressively pointing at her, and took her own aggressive move by stepping forward. They were toe to toe, and eye to eye despite the height difference, both of them glaring at each other. "Yeah Dean, I can protect him… _from witchcraft_. NOT a gopher hole. I don't see how you can blame me for the fact that he twisted his ankle!"

Dean straightened his spine making himself seem taller as he loomed over her. "That is not the point and you know it. You said…"

But Sasha cut him off. "You're right, that isn't the point. The point is, you are upset because you thought I was giving him a blow-job in the middle of the woods, and you stormed over and made a fool of yourself." Sasha noticed what he had done and without a thought she kicked off her shoes and stood on the couch so that she was now towering over him, speaking the whole time, mocking Dean. "_Oh Sasha, how could you let my full grown brother, who knows how to hike and camp, step in a gopher hole and sprain his ankle…. OHH you should have protected him!_"

She made a disgusted noise, before continuing. "What should I have done Dean? Hovered over Sam's shoulder, making sure he avoided ever rock and hole on the ground? Sorry, but I was looking for signs of Mallory… You know the witch who happens to be my sister, and is also wandering around causing serious trouble." She threw her hands up and looked around in exaggeration before looking back at Dean. "Forgive me for watching out for real danger, instead of making sure that Sam had good footing."

Her sarcasm was obvious and Dean glared at her, grabbing her waist and pulling her off the couch, putting her on her feet. "Shut up, Sasha"

Despite that, she kept going. "What are you really mad about Dean? Sam's sprained ankle, or the fact that you thought I was giving Sam a blow-job and you wished it was you? Huh!"

((((((WARNING: smut alert. The following scenes contain adult material and is not intended for children.If you are offended by this type of material, why the hell are you reading this story?))))))

Dean growled, turning her and pushing her up against the nearest wall. He invaded her space, pressing his body against hers, pinning her between him and the wall. Within seconds, he was kissing her; harshly pressing his mouth to hers. After a moment he pulled a breath away, speaking roughly. "I told you to shut up."

Sasha's face was unreadable, but she pushed against the wall, pressing her body against his and arching her back. She smirked slightly, taunting him, "What if I don't…?" Sasha's head tilted forward, towards Dean's jaw where her mouth feathered across his skin. The hands that Dean had pinned between their bodies suddenly loosened, and she slid them up around his neck. Her fingers threaded through the short hair at the back of his head, before fisting tightly and jerking him towards her until her mouth brushed his ear and his nose hovered over her neck.

"What if I scream?" Her breath feathered across his ear before she nipped at the lobe. Dean was leaning heavily against her now, his hands drifting down to slid over her hips and cup her bottom, one hand sliding farther than the other to grip her thigh, pulling it to the side and pressing his own hips against her pelvis. But this time his touch was gentler than before; not as rough or violent. He was still aggressive, but he wasn't angry anymore, only aroused.

"I think… I might like that…" Dean was panting, and he bit her in return when she nipped his ear, his teeth grazing over her pulse. Sasha sucked in a breath and he did it again, making her lift the thigh he was holding and hook it around his leg. She pulled his knee forward, making him grunt as he fell against her, his weight thumping against her slightly, his body pressing harder against her.

Pulling on his hair Sasha dragged him away from her neck, tilting his head back slightly, watching his eyes darken faintly at the move. Tilting her hips, she slid out from between Dean and the wall, her hand catching in his belt. Before he could take a breath, Sasha was dragging Dean up the stairs by his belt. After locking her door, Dean was shoved onto his back on her bed and straddled.

Then she was leaning over him, her mouth nudging against his, her eyes meeting his in an oddly shy look. Dean slid his hands around her waist, slowly forcing her down to lay on top of him as his arms tightened. Then with a small kiss, meant to be gentle, he began to kiss her steadily rougher, until his head was lifting off the bed, pushing her back as he kissed her forcibly.

Dean knew that he was not a gentle man under the best of circumstances, and arousal made him rougher than usual. He was hard, possessive, wild, and dominant. If he were an animal he would be an alpha, large and powerful, forceful and harsh in his needs. Luckily, Sasha didn't seem to mind, matching every bite, sound, and squeeze with one of her own.

One of Dean's hands shifted, cupping the back of her neck, a threatening move in any other situation. With his broad hand wrapped around her neck, Sasha shivered, her body pressing closer as her mouth opened to his unspoken command. Slowly, without letting go of her, Dean sat up, making her legs spread and settle against the heavy weight in his groin. He groaned into her mouth, pulling back and gritting his teeth as she readjusted, rocking her body against his in slow movements.

His hands went to the soft cotton shirt that she wore, pushing the yellow material up and pulling it off of her with his calloused hands. Tossing it aside, his hand stroked up her smooth back, tracing the curve of her spine as his mouth kissed, licked, and nibbled on her shoulder. His fingers hooked under the strap of her bra, finding the catch. Before he could undo it though, Sasha wiggled, pushing his hands away. He glared at her but she only laughed, her hands going to the hem of his shirt.

"Fair is fair, bucko." She grinned, her fingers hooking on his shirt and dragging it up. Dean gave a sort of half smile, still upset that he had been forced away from his goal but pleased that she gave as good as she got. When his chest was bare, his hands immediately went back to her strap, quickly unfastening it and pulling it off her body before she could try and stop him again, even though he knew she wasn't going to stop him. His arms wrapped around her again pulling her tightly to his chest.

He could feel her nipples rasp across his chest as they moved against each other, the denim of their jeans still separating them. Her hands that had been exploring his chest moved up, one around his neck and in his hair while the other stroked up and down the muscles of his arm and shoulder. He was holding her so tightly that her breasts were pressed up between them, the top curves accentuated by the position. His arms lifted her, moving his head down at the same time so that he could nuzzle one breast, sucking the nipple. His tongue pressed the soft flesh against the roof of his mouth rhythmically as he lay back down.

Her other breast brushed his cheek in this position, and one of his hands moved from her back and slid up her ribcage to cup the soft skin, rolling his thumb over the tight bud. His teeth scraped over the sensitive skin around her nipple and Sasha sucked in a breath.

Her hands gripped the sides of his head, pulling him away, trying to kiss him again but only reaching his forehead. "Dean…" But he didn't hear her. His blood was pumping and his eyes were focused on the moist skin of her breast as it swayed and moved above him. With a deep sound in his throat, he flexed, rolling over and pinning Sasha's smaller body under his. His hips thrust down, holding her lower body still while he grabbed her wrists and jerked them away from his head. His mouth went back to her chest, nipping and nuzzling her breast and examining the way it looked and felt in this position.

The soft sounds that Sasha was making only encouraged Dean, making him slide down her body. His hands released hers and dropped to the button of her jeans while he pressed his face to her stomach, rubbing his cheeks and chin over the skin. She giggled at the sensation of his stubble as it tickled across, wiggling when he planted his mouth above her belly-button and sucked lightly. He quickly had her jeans undone and was shoving and pulling them down her body. Throwing them off the bed his fingers moved over the soft fabric of her panties. Then he hooked his fingers in them and pulled them down her legs, grunting in approval when she lifted her hips helpfully.

Red. She really was a natural red-head, apparently. Dean's body tightened painfully at the sight of her soft thatch of hair between her legs, and he crawled up her body. Settling heavily against her side, he pinned her legs with one of his, his arm going around her shoulders and propping up her head. When his other hand drifted down between her legs, Sasha dug into him, her nails leaving red trails over his shoulders. She cried out when one of his fingers thrust into her, her hips lifting against him in need. Dean silenced her, covering her mouth with his in rough dominance. Dean didn't consciously know it, but he needed her to accept his darker side before he could be tender, before he could accept her feminine gentleness and return it.

Another finger pushed into her, and the way her body arched against him made him growl, a low rumbling of his chest. Sasha's eyes were closed, her face flushed as he thrust his fingers deeper. He felt her hands tighten and he pulled back, quickly stripping himself of the rest of his clothes, before moving between her thighs. She was watching him through half closed eyes and when he paused, Sasha wrapped her legs around his hips, making him groan.

Within moments Dean thrust into her. His head dropped to her neck while one hand gripped one of her thighs and the other was under her back, holding her so that she wouldn't slide on the sheets. Her arms were wrapped around his head and they would tighten with every inch that he moved into her; he would pause and she would loosen her hold until he thrust again. Kissing her neck he panted, "Sasha… Baby-girl… So, so good…" He groaned as he pushed deeper, her body clenching and fluttering around him as she adjusted to his size. "Perfect…"

A phantom smile touched her lips before she gasped. "Dea… Dean." Suddenly he was completely inside her, as deep as he could go and Sasha held back a whimper of pain. Then he was moving over her, shifting as he pulled back then thrust, and the pain was gone. Shifting under him her hips followed his when he tried to pull back, and when he would slam into her again she made a sound that Dean would respond to with a grunt.

Her skin was tingling, hot and too tight for her body. When he tilted his hips and moved in her again, she felt her body clench harder. Every time after that he would hit the same spot and each contraction was stronger, until every muscle in her body was strung tight and the only relief was when he would move in her. Dean's skin was moist and hot to the touch, rubbing along hers as his muscles bunched and flexed, driving him into her soft body. His jaw clenched when he felt the tremor inside her. When she came around him, he had to grit his teeth until his face turned red, and the thick muscles in his neck and shoulders stood out as he tried to restrain himself.

When she slumped under him, her body boneless and relaxed, he let go. Grabbing her hips in both hands, he slammed into her over and over. Less than 4 strokes passed before he exploded. As the tension drained away from his body, along with his cum, he began to lean heavily against her, crushing her into the mattress as his body tried to do the same thing that her had; go boneless. He pushed himself to the side, pulling Sasha with him to keep their bodies locked together, he let himself fall into the soft mattress.

Tucking Sasha under one arm, he watched as she curled around him, resting her head on his chest while one of her hands lay across his ribcage. Using one hand Dean brushed her bangs off her forehead and she looked up at him. With a sleepy smile and a soft kiss on his pectoral muscle, she burrowed into him and closed her eyes. It took Dean longer to fall asleep, his heart calming to a normal level and his breathing slowing.

"Night baby-girl." To his surprise she responded. And when she did, he grinned.

"Mruphrm.."

(((((((BREAK)))))))

I require reviews on this one. I have to know what you thought of the sex scene.


	8. Hear her out?

Hello all (grin) Review time? Of course. I review the reviews… It is my job as a good author (goofy smile)

**RowennaLuna: **Of course she accepts him. Who wouldn't? I think he just needs to be house broken(wink), kidding of course.

**SINNderalla**: I'm glad you liked it. There will be more later hopefully, but not in this chapter. About the "Baby-girl" thing, I picked that because I thought it fit. It may not be something he would say, but I see "baby-girl" coming out of him a whole lot better than "sweetheart" or "honey" or anything else. I am open to suggestions though, so if you have a better idea of an endearment, let me know, 'cause I just couldn't think of anything else. ((Eventually he is going to call her "Sassy" as a nickname, though.))

**Leopard**: Thanks, more chapters are on the way. It is weird though, I thought I would get a lot of chapters out over the Christmas break, but I was wrong.

(((((((BREAK)))))))

Dean woke up in the middle of the night, jerking to awareness with startling speed. Blinking slowly in the darkness, he realized what had woken him. Sasha. Dean wasn't used to sleeping with someone, let alone a naked female someone, and she had moved. Looking down at her in the dark, where she was curled against his side, he grinned. Settling back down, he wrapped an arm around her petite frame and went to sleep again.

The next morning when he woke up, she wasn't there. But he wasn't surprised, disappointed but not surprised, when he looked at the clock. She seemed to be an early riser, whereas Dean ended up sleeping in because of his late-nights. So when he got down stairs after showering and dressing he wasn't surprised to find Sam and Sasha all packed up and ready to go out hiking again. So after Dean ate, they all went back out to the woods.

After a few hours of pressure from Sam and Dean, Sasha gave in and let them separate, but only with very specific rules. They were not to try and do anything alone, and if they found anything they would regroup. So with her warnings, and threats, the three of them split up. Sam took off first, his ankle healed partially and wrapped with a bandage, and Dean stayed behind for a moment. Once Sam was out of sight Dean leaned close and pulled Sasha into his arms.

Kissing her roughly, he pulled away after a moment. "Next time… stay in bed." With a cocky grin, he took off leaving Sasha blinking after him. After a moment she sighed. "Men…" and headed off in her direction.

It didn't take long for Dean to disregard the rules. He found markings along the base of a tree. He continued in the same direction and found more of the symbols, etched into rocks, carved into trees, or shown on metal pieces that were strung from trees. With out calling the others, Dean kept going until he found the cave. He waited a moment, looking for movement from inside. Not seeing anything, he steadily moved closer. Stepping inside the shadowed entrance, he paused to let his eyes adjust to the darkness while he drew his gun from the back of his belt.

Edging deeper, Dean heard the pebbles under his feet drop away when he accidentally kicked them. He pulled back sharply, the gun going off and making his ears ring, and grabbed his flashlight, flicking it on and towards the floor ahead of him. A deep chasm was less than 2 inches from where he had been standing. If he had taken another step, or tripped or slid, he would have fallen down a hole that he couldn't see the bottom of.

Directing the light towards the back of the cave he looked for the other side and to see if anything on the other side. Off to the side there was a narrow ledge that led across the deep hole, and there was a curve in the cave turning off so that all Dean could see was a stone wall. Sighing, he carefully tucked himself against the wall and edged across. With both his gun and flashlight back in his hands, he turned the corner. The roof dipped and then rose again and when Dean emerged on the other side he heard a small sound.

Turning suddenly, the gun aimed into a corner, he winced when a high pitched squeak of fear echoed in the cave. A small body huddled itself deeper when he turned his light towards it. Without taking his gun or his light off the person, Dean took a step forward. "Hey… Hey, who are you?"

A small red head lifted out of the folds of cloth that the person was hiding in, and Dean found himself staring into Sasha's face. He was shocked for a moment before he realized that this must be Mallory. She looked enough like Sasha to fool him for an instant, her hair was the same, her facial features identical. But Dean recognized the differences too. Mallory was thinner, emaciated almost, and her eyes were blue instead of green.

She cowered away from him when he moved closer. Dean tucked away the gun as he spoke again. "I'm not going to hurt you. You're Mallory right?" The girl nodded. Despite the fact that he knew she and Sasha were twins, Mallory seemed much younger, She was smaller and frailer in body and she seemed childish, as if her mind was slow.

"I'm Dean. What's wrong?"

Mallory looked around, her eyes wide, before she answered hesitantly. "They are chasing me…"

"Who?"

"My… My sister and her men friends. She wants to hurt me." Suddenly she seemed to panic, "I didn't do anything… She says I did bad things but I didn't, I'm a good girl. I'm nice… I didn't do it, I didn't!"

"Okay, okay, calm down. If you didn't do anything then I'm sure that everything can be worked out. I'll take you to see Sasha and if you explain, I'm sure that we can work this out."

Mallory grabbed his arm and Dean was startled for a moment but when she didn't do anything else he relaxed. "You won't let her hurt me?"

"Of course not."

(((((((BREAK)))))))

Sam and Sasha had heard the shot of Dean's gun, it had echoed out of the cave and both of them came running. The two of them met up about halfway to where Dean was and Sasha immediately scolded Sam for running on his ankle, but Sam ignored her. They both hurried up to the cave just as Dean was coming out with Mallory. Sasha pulled up, her feet skidding in the dirt and leaves, and she moved back, refusing to get any closer to Dean and her sister. Sam moved closer though, watching with his gun ready as Dean helped the frail girl out of the cave.

"Dean… What are you doing?" Sasha's voice was cautious, wary of both her sister and Dean.

"Look Sasha, I think you've got it wrong about Mallory. She isn't even strong enough to walk let alone hurt anyone. Hear her out."


	9. What gave it away, the kissing?

AKHHH! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm soooooooooo sorry. I knew I needed to do an update, but I had some writer's block and the damn holidays screw with me. See, usually I have an hour or two inbetween my classes, and when I'm done with my homework, I work on my stories. So I get more done when school is in. Luckily school will be back in a week, so I should be getting chapters out more frequently. Bows down in profuse apology to the readers. I hate it when an author doesn't update in a while and I am so sorry for being like that.

Reveiwers: ambiguous101, HeavenlyKitten, SupernaturalGurl, and SINNderella.

Sorry I couldn't give separate reviews to everyone but I wanted to get this chapter to you all as fast as possible once I finished it.

OMG: did everyone love the new season? That scarecrow episode was almost as good as Asylum. I won't give spoilers though, so fear not.

(((((((BREAK)))))))

"Dean… Next time you think we should 'hear someone out', remind yourself of this moment." Sam spoke from between his ground teeth, his back to the tree he was tied to. Both he and Dean were bound to trees, standing and facing a small clearing. They were not very close, but they were within a few yards of each other. Sasha had been the smart one. As soon as she realized that they wouldn't listen to her about Mallory, she had left them to their fate.

"_I refuse to stay here and watch you make fools of yourselves and get all of us killed, so you're on your own."_

And she had left, without even listening to Dean or Sam's arguments, and not even looking at her sister. At first both Sam and Dean had had been shocked, Dean slightly hurt that she had completely ignored anything he had to say… then they had just felt stupid. Right after she left, the moment Dean turned his back on the girl, Mallory knocked him unconscious with the stick she had been leaning on as a crutch. After hitting Dean across the back of the head the 'delicate' girl that had needed help to stand, had made a back swing across Sam's face. Now, here they were, about 2 hours later from what they could tell.

Dean grumbled. "Yeah yeah… Now how are we going to get out of here? My head is splitting like a cord of firewood." Then he glanced over at Sam with a wry grin. "At least I'm still the good looking one." Sam scowled, and then winced from the pain of the scratches on his face.

As for Mallory… They had no idea what she was doing. They couldn't see her, but they could hear her in the distance, which was why they were speaking quietly. There was a soft sound behind Dean and he tensed. When nothing happened he tried to strain his neck to see behind himself and the tree, but he had to give up after a moment. In a low rough whisper he hissed at Sam. "Sammy… If something was sneaking up behind me to eat me… You know something like a bear… You would tell me right?"

Sam had been looking into the distance as he wiggled his hands around in the ropes, but at Dean's question he turned his head. And he grinned.

When Dean heard a soft laugh behind him, he slumped against the tree. With a sigh he tried to glare at her, but since she was behind him it didn't work out too well. "Sasha. You little…"

"Hey hey, watch it you goon. I'm the one who is saving your grumpy ass." Sasha's hands settled on his wrists and began to cut away the ropes that were holding him as she spoke in a hushed whisper. Dean bit back his reply for a few reasons, one being that she really was saving them, and more importantly… she had a knife. Dean had found that she could be unpredictable, so if he made her mad she might 'accidentally' cut him a little while she was saving him.

She slipped a hand gun to him and Dean rubbed his wrists where the rope had turned his skin a bright red. Watching her as she cut Sam loose, Dean looked her over. She was dusty and the knees of her jeans were scuffed and had dirt stains showing that she had fallen. She had been running too judging by the dampness on her shirt. Apparently Sasha had run back to the car where they had kept most of the gear, and then run back. She had another gun tucked into her waistband for Sam.

"So what happened to that 'You're on your own' stuff?" Sam asked as she handed him the gun.

"Well, I figured you would die without me, so I had to come back. After all," She shrugged playfully despite the fact that she was still panting from her running. "What would I say to your father if you boys died?"

Dean scowled at the implication that she only cared about them because of their father, but Sam grinned, giving Sasha a hug with one arm. Dean frowned harder, quickly breaking them up. "Is this all you brought? 2 guns and a knife?" His tone showed that he was provoking her on purpose. Pulling her out from under Sam's arm, he was about to launch into what she should have brought.

"No Dean… That is not ALL I brought…" Muttering under her breath she pulled out of his grasp calling him an asshole under her breath. "The rest is in that freaky duffle bag you had in the back of your car. Over there." She pointed to where the bag was tucked under a bush behind where Dean and Sam had been tied. Dean deflated slightly.

Sasha grabbed the front of his shirt and jerked him down so that they were face to face. "Has anyone ever told you that you are an ungrateful ass?" Before Dean could respond to that, she kissed him quick and hard. Right in front of Sam. Before Dean could puff up with smug pride, she pulled away and shoved him back.

"I gotta go, you guys should be able to handle this now, right? I have to take out Mallory's powers and I will be wiped out. I won't be able to save you again."

"Yeah we'll be alright. Thanks." Sam stood next to Dean looking towards where Mallory had been. "Where will you be?"

Sasha sighed and looked around a moment before pointing. "About a 2 minute sprint that way… Be careful guys." Then with a hug for both of them and kiss to Dean's cheek, she took off, snatching a shotgun out of the duffle before waving.

"What the hell was that! Is something going on with you and Sasha?" Sam turned on Dean as soon as she was out of sight.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Caught that did you? What gave it away, the kissing?"

"Sasha's right… you are an ass."


	10. Battle

I cannot wait for the new episode, the one where some guy touches Dean and he ends up in the hospital.. It looks so good and like it might have a lot of Wincest implications. I don't write Wincest very well but I like to read it, so I hope there are quite a few new stories soon.

(((((((BREAK))))))

Soon Dean and Sam realized why Sasha had run off so quickly. Mallory appeared almost seconds after she was out of sight. The girl that looked so much like Sasha narrowed her eyes in irritation.

"I see that my beloved sister has returned… Then run off again like a coward before I arrived." Mallory rolled her eyes dramatically with a touch of distain as her face seemed to twist with anger and power. The air around her fogged, dimming the already darkening the woods even further. Dean raised the gun and shot at her fading shadow, but he knew he didn't hit her.

"Damn!" Sam and Dean moved closer together watching the rising fog while they watched each other's backs.

"I know she is around here somewhere…" The coaxing voice echoed around them, Mallory's voice seeming to come from everywhere at once. "I can feel her nearby. But I must take care of you before I can take care of her."

Suddenly, Sam felt as if he had been hit with a car. With the breath knocked out of him he didn't have a chance to grunt in warning as he cached into Dean, knocking them both to the ground. Sam rolled off his older brother, wheezing in the dirt as he tried to catch his breath, Dean leaping to his feet as soon as Sam was not on top of him.

Dean held one hand out in front of him with the gun aimed just beyond his spread fingers. The fog was so thick that he couldn't see past his hand and was using it to try and find Mallory. Then without warning the fog vanished, as if it had never been there. Within the space of a blink it was gone without a trace. Dean spun, shocked when he saw Mallory straddling Sam's back as she used part of the rope to choke him.

Without hesitation her took aim and fired. A screech ripped through the air and Mallory jumped off of Sam and whirled towards Dean. He recoiled in horror, the grip on the gun loosening in shock. Mallory didn't look like Sasha anymore. Her hair that had looked exactly the same as Sahsa's now hung in greasy strands around her face, longer than before and ragged on the edges. Her eyes were sunken and dark, her skin shriveled over her face and streaked with dirt and grim. Her clothing, that had only looked slightly dirty, had rips and blood stains, most of it coming apart at the seams.

She bared her lips at him in a sneer, showing yellow teeth. She rushed him as if he couldn't see her, then when he shot again hitting her in the leg because his aim was off due to his shock at how she looked. But Mallory noticed and stopped before she got to him. Her eyes widened as she realized that he could see her.

As Sam stood up behind her, his gun trained on her but still gasping for breath. Both he and Dean watched as the scene before him flickered, going from the clear air and the real Mallory to the foggy and impossible to see perfect Mallory. It was like a scene out of a movie, how everything switched back and forth slowly at first, then rapidly flashing between the two images. Finally there seemed to be a compromise. Mallory and a 'bubble' of fog that extended a foot around and above her body, but everything else was clear. It was easy for both Sam and Dean to follow her.

"Thank you Sasha…" Sam grinned, his voice hoarse but alright, and Dean nodded with a smaller smile. A hiss came from the fog, along with Mallory's voice, sounding tired.

"I should have known…" Then a low laugh her tone turning humorous. "Oh, my little sister is fighting back. How amusing. That should make her easier to kill." Then in a lower voice she added, "and if I have to kill myself to get to her, then so be it."

Dean's eyes widened but Sam hadn't heard the last bit. The ground began to shake, the fog expanding and trees ripping out of the ground and tipping over at the roots. The fog began to streak away from the bubble but a few streaks were pushed back then a few more were pushed back to the bubble, but at the same time more tendrils of fog were moving out of the bubble, trying to expand.

Then the trees began to crackle and split apart smoke rising before they caught on fire. Dean aimed for the area where her head should be, and squeezed the trigger. A shot echoed and the fog vanished. Mallory's body dropped to the ground as the trees stopped pulling out of the ground and the fires went out.

Sam checked to make sure that she was dead, two bullets in her body and one in her head would seem to kill her, but Sam and Dean had to be sure. Then, when Sam nodded, assuring Dean that she was dead, they both put their guns away. Sam began to get the things they would need in order to burn the body, and Dean started off in the direction that Sasha had gone in. "Sam, I'm going to check on Sasha… Be back in a minute." Sam nodded, already piling the sticks and dry leaves on top of Mallory's body.

Meanwhile Dean walked until he found Sasha. Kneeling next to her, he brushed her bangs off her forehead, and for a minute he panicked. She was pale even her lips were pale and beads of perspiration dotted her face. Catching the sides of her face in his hands he tilted her face up, just at the barrel of the shot gun nudged against his ribs. Dean looked down and easily took the gun from her weak grip, when he looked up again her eyes were halfway open and she had a barely-there smile.

Dean leaned forward to kiss her face gently. "Hey babe… You okay?" Sasha's eyes closed again, for just a moment, then opening them again she gave a small nod, then a small weak shake of her head. Dean looked her over and understood. She looked like she felt terrible, but at the same time she wasn't hurt.

"Okay…"Dean paused a moment and he picked up her arms wrapping them around his neck as he leaned over her. "Hold on Baby-girl, I'm going to pick you up." Sasha didn't say anything in protest so, so Dean carefully leaned back and stood; one arm around her and the other hand holding the gun. When he had them both standing, Sasha limply clinging to him, he set the gun against a tree where he could pick it up while he was standing. Then using both his hands, he was able to get Sasha's legs wrapped around him so he could carry her. Hoisting her he picked up the shot gun and headed back to Sam.

The pile was burning when Dean got back to Sam. As he was setting Sasha down on one of the fallen trees, Sam walked over. "How's she doing?"

"She'll be alright I think…"

"Good. She looks like she's been wrung out." Sam handed Dean a watter bottle out of one of the packs, and Dean took it without looking at him. "Thanks."

Tilting her head back, Dean carefully dribbled water into her mouth and she opened her eyes. She swallowed obediently, and when she turned her face away indicating she was done, Dean wet the edge of a bandana and wiped her face. "At least she looks better than she did when I found her…" Sam nodded and began to clean up.

Within an hour they were on their way back down the mountain to the car. Sam was carrying two of the packs while Dean was carrying Sasha and the smaller backpack.


	11. Wild Thing

Okay guys, you will probably hate me for this, but this will be the last chapter… I thought about taking it further but every time I tried to stay realistic it turned out angsty. I might be doing little one-shots with Sasha and info from a recent episode, but that is probably it.

(((((((BREAK)))))))

Dean was sprawled on the couch in the living room, the TV remote in one hand and a beer within reach. Sam was in a nearby chair, positioned as comfortably as his tall frame would allow. Both of them were staring a little vacantly at the screen. Sasha shook her head when she saw them. They were obviously helpless without her. Shuffling into the room with a quilted blanket wrapped around her, the boys couldn't see her yet, she casually walked around the couch. Before either of them could get up, she flopped down on top of Dean and stretched out.

"HEY!" Dean grunted when she landed on him with a thump, and he wrapped his arms around her as he tried to sit up. "Back to bed…"

Sam had sat up and mimicked Dean's statement, "Yeah, you need to be resting…"

Sasha rolled her eyed and poked Dean hard in the ribs. "Because what you two are doing is such strenuous exercise." Dean flopped back down and when he tried to get up again, Sasha wiggled so that her weight held him down. The only way to get her off without her cooperation would be to dump her on the floor. "It's been two days… I think I can handle lying on the couch." She muttered under her breath about handling more than that if they would let her.

"You sure are sassy for someone who is still weak as a kitten." Dean grumbled, but he settled back, leaning against the arm of the couch with his head propped up by a cushion.

"Yeah and you're demented if you think I am spending another day in that bed doing nothing."

Sam grinned and slouched in the chair again. "Sassy Sasha and Demented Dean…" He chuckled before looking at the TV again. "Now both of you shut up, I'm watching this."

Sasha giggled when she looked at the screen. "Jerry Springer(tm)? I thought you were a college boy… aren't you supposed to watch the discovery channel or something?"

Sam rolled his eyes and started to ignore them, turning the volume up slightly while Sasha giggled. Dean moved her slightly, pulling her up his body so that her head rested on his shoulder instead of the middle of his chest, and her face was tucked into his neck slightly. One of her hands moved up to his shoulder where she stroked from his neck to his upper arm and back again, almost making Dean purr.

Dean nudged a kiss against the shell of her ear before whispering. "If you get tired tell me so I can take you back upstairs."

"Mmhm…" Sasha shook her head, "I can sleep just as well here as I can upstairs."

Dean sighed, one of his hands slipping under the blanket and the back of her pajama shirt to rest on the bare skin of her lower back. "Fine, you win, you sassy thing." With a smirk, she yawned before humming the tune to 'Wild Thing', all three of them watching Jerry Springer.

But Sasha had to add: "I didn't know you boys were trailer trash…" Then she broke out laughing while Sam threw a cushion at her and Dean rolled his eyes while pinching her. Sam changed the channel to something else.

(((((((BREAK)))))))

(Sobs) I am so sad… It's over. Now remember I might be adding little one-shots that will feature around a recent episode, but they will be put as separate stories. This one is done… Last chapter is over. (weeps) Tell me what you think. And be afraid, very afraid, because I have another story for supernatural. I should be posting it soon. It is going to be called 'Angels in the Dark', it is going to be a Sam/Jess and a Dean/OFC(Not Sasha).

Once again thanks to all my reviewers and especially the reviewers that reviewed more than once.


End file.
